On The Setting Sun
by Teenage-Oddball
Summary: "Dino decided to make a promise to Sideswipe. By the next sunset that was as beautiful as this one he will have gotten him to safety, found him a form of energy to consume and build up his strength and seduced him." WARNINGS: Increasingly intimate slash!
1. Where On Earth!

'Based off Chapter III of Transformers: Dark of the moon Video Game, where Dino ventures into a South American jungle to locate Sideswipe after the Autobots lost contact with him.'

Warning: No intimacy, implies male/male feelings.

* * *

><p>"Dino, have you found anything?" Optimus' familiar voice echoed over the COM link, asking the same question he asked 5 minutes ago and receiving the same sarcastic answer from the Ferrari.<p>

"Same as before Prime: trees, bushes, the odd bird flying into my face, no sign of Sideswipe," Dino answered, a little agitated at the repeated question he repeatedly had to answer, "Prime, can we cut down these calls please? I said I'd inform you as soon as I found anything!" A little more forceful than what Optimus would've preferred but he understood why. The Autobot never liked to be pestered, he only needed to be told once and not a thousand times.

"I understand Dino but…you are aware the state Ratchet's in?" Optimus repeated slowly and quietly, he could hear the Ferrari sigh.

"Tell Ratchet I am doing everything I can to find his son, and I will contact him as soon as I see any sign of him," he replied, understanding why he was being pestered so much.

"I will Dino, I'll leave you alone for now," Optimus chuckled to try and lift his spirits, but even he had to admit to himself that he was worried for Sideswipe. The Corvette always did get a little too cocky, and that nearly every time got him into trouble.

"I'll contact you soon, Dino out," He cut the call himself, breathing a sigh of relief. Peace and quiet at last, he muttered to himself. He could never think straight with interference and fuzzy voices buzzing in his ear, he was always at his best with a clear mind.

Dino continued to survey the jungle: slicing every bush that caught his leg, shaking every bird off his helm. He was being surprisingly patient, more that he definitely usually was. Maybe it was his determination? But why more determination to help Sideswipe more than others? The thought hung there as he stalked the Decepticons he knew could may be waiting for him, but he knew that if they were, he would hear them.

Speaking of which, his audio receptors picked up the tiniest of sounds. He passed as he could concentrate more on the audio: he heard gunfire; a struggling groan; laughing in pleasurable evil.

Dino began to run to the source, turning up the feedback he was getting from his receptors and turning down his COM link slightly. He put himself through straight to ratchet, a gruff yet shaking voice replied. The CMO was obviously hoping for it to be his son.

"Sideswipe?" He answered eagerly.

"It's Dino Ratchet, but I think I've found him!" Dino panted, sprinting to the location of the sound.

* * *

><p>"Where are you? I'll track you from the base!" ratchet lifted his body from the berth and ran for the base's main computer system. He turned the system on, groaning at the speed of the start up. The screen lit up and he brought up a birds-eye map of the jungle, without Dino's energy signature on it. "Dino, you're not on screen!" He groaned through the link.<p>

"What do you mean I'm not on screen?" The Ferrari yelled through the link.

"Your energy signature isn't on here, just stop where you are and give me your co-ordinates!"

* * *

><p>Dino stopped in his tracks and frowned at the interference, not understanding most of what Ratchet had said.<p>

"Could you repeat Ratchet?" He called, as if it would make it receive any better.

* * *

><p>"Give me your-Dino? Ratchet stopped at the interference, also calling louder and Optimus rushing through into the main room.<p>

"Ratchet, what's Dino found?" He said, also eager.

"DINO!" Ratchet called louder still down the link, to no avail.

"Ratch-!" Dino's half of the line went dead, a low, crackled noise echoing in Ratchet's head. In frustration, he threw his fist into the monitor. Knowing it wouldn't make a difference, it was just to stop himself from leaking lubricant, It didn't work either way. The lubricant sacks underneath Ratchet's optics were opened and began to leak down his face, his vocal processor began to shake as he cried.

* * *

><p>Dino cursed as the line went dead, only imagining the frustration of the already concerned medic. Nevertheless, he carried on sprinting towards the audio, as to not let Ratchet suffer the loss of another one of his children.<p>

He approached a ledge, holding back to get out his sniper. Crouching low to the ground, he crawled to the edge and looked over. He was correct, Decepticons were down there sure enough, with Sideswipe.

* * *

><p>"That' all you got?" The Decepticon yelled as he caught Sideswipe's fist mid-attack, twisting his arm into an awkward position. The Corvette groaned, his face plates clenching at the pain and discomfort of the twisted joint and the aching of his servos. He managed to pull away from the drone's grip, but it just laughed at him, they all did. Sideswipe wasn't surprised, he was weak now; his weapons hade been robbed; his body smashed to the pit. He didn't even know why he was trying, because back up was on it's way? Yeah right, they couldn't even find him! The Decepticons had put in place an interference, his energy signature was scrambled, as was his COM link communications. This jungle was huge! If he was found, just the body would be there. He just fell to the floor with no strength nor hope, and he took it.<p>

"Look at him, no wonder he had so many weapons! He's too frail for real combat!" Another mech kicked him fiercely, tweaking one of Sideswipe's reflex actions.

Sideswipe yelped quietly as his cybernation blades were released from his arms, glistening in the moonlight.

"What do we have here?" The mech said enthusiastically, standing on Sideswipe's body with one foot and admiring the swords, "I'm afraid I'll have to confiscate these, they're too pretty for you!" He breathed evilly, leaning into Sideswipe's helm. He gripped the blades firmly, close to the Corvette's hands. Sideswipe waited for the inevitable, and the Decepticon ripped the blades from his joints.

Sideswipe felt a burning sensation travel to the tips of his fingers, back up his arm and down his back. He tried to firmly hold his mouth plates together, but his attention was diverted to the pain.

"Ah…oh!" He groaned loudly, managing to contain a scream. He breathed loudly from the paralysis that engulfed his body, unable to do anything to drown out the mechs around him mocking him. Relief struck when he fainted.

* * *

><p>The laughter pierced Dino's audio receptors and made them twinge, sending a sickening sensation through his abdomen. He felt anger, which always seemed to enhance his aim.<p>

He aimed his sniper rifle and slaughtered them mercilessly, as they had done to Sideswipe. He aimed for their heads intentionally, he usually didn't care what he hit but this…he didn't know what it was. He thought about it for a while as he fired his shots, thoroughly yet he didn't find an answer.

Dino jerked back into the situation at hand, looking for anymore enemies, hiding or surviving. He pushed himself up and launched himself off the ledge, landing on the body of the Decepticon that had ripped off Sideswipe's blades. He snarled at the hands of that soldier, wrapped tightly around them. He stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, an eternity of life in the pit was what Dino wished upon the Decepticon. He kicked it's shattered head on his way to Sideswipe, he knelt at his comrade's side.

"Sideswipe?" He said quietly and gently, as not to alarm the probably terrified mech. It didn't matter, Dino got no reply and turned over Sideswipe's body: he wasn't conscious but his spark was still beating; his body wore many dents and scratches and Dino knew that when this was all over, all Sideswipe would be concerned about was his appearance; his optics were only partially closed, as if he'd noticed Dino and was trying to keep online so he could prove it was nothing more than a mesh wound.

Dino sighed at his wounded friend and gently slipped his arms underneath his body, he lifted Sideswipe off the ground, slowly incase he suddenly decided to come online. He looked towards the setting sun, admiring its beautiful pink glow, the clouds rippling across the sky. It reminded him of ice cream, which in turn reminded him of Sideswipe; the bot who thought a road sign indicated the average IQ of a state. Dino had never like it in Washington D.C., with all the regulations and no open space where he could just stretch his servos and lie underneath the sun and stars. There where no stars in Washington, no long days or beautiful sunsets like the one he was witnessing. He preferred the small island of Diego Garcia, no matter how long he had spent there in the first place.

With the raspberry-ripple sky reminding him of Sideswipe, Dino decided to make a promise to Sideswipe. By the next sunset that was as beautiful as this one he will have gotten him to safety, found him a form of energy to consume and build up his strength and seduced him.

"Three, three is a good number," He smiled to himself, glancing at Sideswipe's battered body.

He wasn't quite sure where the last one came from but he didn't care, he wasn't in the mood to argue with his conscience and three was a good number anyway.


	2. The Humbling River

'Based off Chapter III of Transformers: Dark of the moon Video Game, where Dino ventures into a South American jungle to locate Sideswipe after the Autobots lost contact with him.'

Warning: Very slight intimacy and implications of male/male feelings.

* * *

><p>Dino was indeed surprised with himself. When on infiltration on spying missions, he never bothered with where he slept. Yet here he was, in a small opening near a small river, trickling trough the trees. He thought the water would be soothing for Sideswipe when he woke up, perhaps make him calm down if he woke up shocked.<p>

Dino had never been gentle with his hands, he had killed countless Decepticons to prove that. Yet here he was, using them to help a wounded comrade. He dipped his golden finger tips into the river, rubbing them together, then gently rubbing the energon off Sideswipe's hand with them. He couldn't help but slightly massage them as he did so.

His mother had been a medic, more specifically in the study of servos and digit behaviour. He remembered her massaging his hand whenever he got frustrated, it always calmed him down. He missed her, only when he thought about her.

He felt Sideswipe's hand twitch in the grasp of his own, he'd been distracted and his fingers had slipped, touching a bare wire where the corvette's swords had once been connected. A surge between both bodies had shocked Sideswipe's processor, his optics flashed as he took a deep breath into his intakes.

He looked around, his vision a little blurred from the speed of the awakening. He felt so weak and sore, he could barely find the strength to move his servos. His hands felt hollow and cold, but they didn't hurt. They were being held, he could feel a warm hand against his own. Gently but firmly holding it, and caressing him?

Sideswipe tilted his helm, squinting his eye components to try and make the image a little clearer. He could see a red figure, he only knew one red figure in his lifetime.

"Dino?…Ah!" He jumped at his hand again, were his bare wires and Dino's fingertips were sparking impulses up his hand. Damn, they felt good, he thought, sighing deeply.

The Ferrari released air from his intakes, relieved to see Sideswipe speaking again; it showed recovery, no matter how small.

"Welcome back Sideswipe, how are you feeling?" He asked quietly, as not to surprise or scare the already confused corvette.

The look from Sideswipe was conclusive to say the least, it was disgust and confusion.

"Wait…what? Sideswipe sat up quickly, certainly confused. Why wasn't he dead? How on earth did Dino find him? He cringed suddenly, something in his back ticked. He froze unintentionally, he couldn't move.

"Calm down Sideswipe! What's the matter?" Dino placed a hand gently onto Sideswipe's shoulder, the corvette breathing heavily in panic.

"I can-I can't move!" He stuttered nervously.

"Not even your fingers? Your neck?"

"No!" He cried, a little frustrated at the Ferrari's questioning.

"You can move your mouth though, that's something," He definitely heard Sideswipe growl quietly, teasing wasn't going to help right now, " I thought there might be some damage, they gave you quite a pounding back there. Tell me when it hurts, okay?" Dino began to slowly trace two fingers down Sideswipe's back, firmly passing over every joint down to the level of his abdomen. When he was about half way down his back, he heard Sideswipe yelp a little. He could see the dislocated joint beneath his fingers, sparking quietly. Dino manoeuvred his hand so it was now in the way for Sideswipe to grip if necessary. "I've found the joint, I'm going to count to three and push it back into place, okay?"

"Whatever, just do it," The corvette whined quickly, dimming his optics.

"One, two-," He pushed firmly on the joint, so Sideswipe wouldn't expect it. Whether he thought it would've made a difference was another matter.

"Ngh!" Sideswipe moaned, his hand tightly enclosing around Dino's. He kept his mouth plates firmly in place to prevent himself from screaming. A strong, warm, aching sensation travelled up his back, making his optics fill with lubricant. He shook it off, sighing deeply.

"Sideswipe, please, can you loosen your hand please?" Dino grunted, the corvette's arm muscles were stronger than he previously was aware of.

"Oh! Sorry Dino," Sideswipe loosened his grip, so his hand was merely resting on Dino's. He felt Dino seem to tighten his grip ever so slightly, they seemed to have the same idea. Sideswipe didn't want Dino to let go; his grasp was comforting, it felt right. He eventually found the will to pull away, just to prevent awkwardness between the two of them.

Dino was disappointed when Sideswipe pulled away, he wondered why he had pulled away and why he was disappointed in the first place. He couldn't help but stare at the corvette as he moved back next to him. Their optics met, filled with longing. They were too proud to ever say, which saddened the other. Neither liked the awkward silence, they were afraid of silence. Dino decided to break it, for both their benefits.

"You gave us all quite a scare, you know?" He smiled, dipping his hands into the river again. He beckoned for Sideswipe to give him his hand again, he agreed which pleased them both. Dino took Sideswipe's hand gently and began to clean his hand again. The corvette didn't care what Dino was doing as long as they were in contact with each other.

"Seriously, you were worried?" He chuckled, sarcastically.

"We all were, even Optimus!" Dino said his leaders name in surprise. Sideswipe smiled smugly.

"I knew he'd miss me when I was away, he likes me really even if he doesn't show it," His face fell slightly, the confusion was coming back again, "Wait a-how did you find me?"

"Well I tell you it wasn't easy! I was wandering in this jungle for 5 hours and I heard you screaming like a young femme, and I came to your rescue!" Both mechs laughed a little, but Dino went back to being serious, "They were slaughtering you, I'm glad I found you when I did."

"What did you do to em'?"

"I killed them, what? Do you think I negotiated you from them?"

"Did you get my swords?"

"Is that all you care about?-"

"Did you get them?" Sideswipe sat up, agitated, nervous and a somewhat eager to hear the answer. Dino hesitated, not in fear but in guilt.

"I was worried about getting you to safety, I left them where they were," Sideswipe groaned, burying his face in his digits.

"Aw slag! My Dad is going to kill me for losing those!"

"He's more worried about you Sideswipe, he was nearly leaking lubricant when I last spoke to him," Dino looked at Sideswipe apologetically, while he simply just nodded, "I'd try and contact him to let him know that you're okay but…"

"It's an interfering system, that's what they got set up here. It's to hide something but I don't know what yet, but whatever it is, they're going to execute it soon." Dino leaned in a little, a signal for Sideswipe to carry on. He nodded, and continued, "The interference is like a virus, once it's there you can't get rid of it. It's spreads through the COM link system, that's why I shut mine off before it got back to base. If you can shut down the main route for the virus to spread, then it kills it completely."

"So you did learn something on you travels then?"

"I can use my processor when I really want to," He smiled oddly, making Dino chuckle. Then Dino's face fell.

"So I've sent the virus back to base, that's not good," He mentally spanked himself.

"Hey, we're together though," Dino didn't know what context Sideswipe intended that to be in, but he went for the more likely one, related to the situation at hand, "We could try and shut it off?"

"Two Autobots against a whole fleet of Decepticons, I think we have a good chance," He mumbled sarcastically, Sideswipe raised an optic ridge.

"We could try I mean, you're great at improvisation. You've got your cloaking and if we could get into their temporary armoury, I can get some weapons. We can take it as it comes," He smirked as if to say 'Come on, lets give it a go.'

"I suppose we could try…"

"And we could try and get to their communication quarter, and let the others know what we're up to?"

"Okay then, we'll try it," Dino sighed, the Corvette's confidence for things going his own way was worrying.

They both seemed to have a staring contest again; Sideswipe admired the sheer force of Dino's deep blue optics, Dino found the white lines extending from Sideswipe's pupils intriguing.

Sideswipe ruined the moment, his engine hummed quietly and his lack of energy was expressed. He yawned loudly, lubricant welling in his optics slightly. Dino smiled, he found it somewhat adorable.

"Come, you need to rest. You'll feel much better after you've recharged," Sideswipe nodded in agreement, too tired to argue.

"Someone should keep watch, just in case…" He yawned again, giving his head little shake to wake him up.

"I'll keep watch, you rest."

"But you-."

"You're injured, you need to keep your strength up if we're going to do your little plan tomorrow," He placed both his hands on Sideswipe's shoulders, pushing him down gently into a lying down position. He complied, dimming his optics.

"Thank you for today," He said through his last yawn, before falling into recharge. Dino smiled at the silver mech, not wanting to let go of his hand. He found to will to eventually place it gently onto Sideswipe's abdominal armour and releasing it from his grasp.

Dino lay beside Sideswipe, arms folded and left leg over right leg. He has a staring contest with the stars, before they began to taunt him. They cursed his pride, his reputation over spark. He scowled, and jumped a little when he felt something touch him. Sideswipe had rolled onto his side, coming into contact with Dino's body and subconsciously nuzzle his side.

Dino stayed as still as he could, not wanting to ruin the moment. He enjoyed the soft touch of Sideswipe's nasal plates against his side; he enjoyed any touch from the mech, he realised that now. He had overruled his pride, and had listened to his spark. He wondered whether the mech in question felt the same way, he decided to look for signs or hints. Three strikes, and he would ask Sideswipe a question, a question he figured would come to him at the time.

"Three, three is a good number," He whispered to himself, smiling at the sleeping mech beside him.


	3. The Falling Rain

'Based off Chapter III of Transformers: Dark of the moon Video Game, where Dino ventures into a South American jungle to locate Sideswipe after the Autobots lost contact with him.'Warning: Some intimacy, obvious male/male feelings, slight implication of sex.

* * *

><p><span>Part 1<span>

Sideswipe felt his systems hum quietly, bringing him in and out of consciousness. His mind settled, and his optics brightened, bring a grey and red, metallic surrounding into his view. His helm tilted away in surprise, but his processor caught up with him. He chuckled and looked up at a sleeping Dino, his vocal processor groaning as he snored quietly in recharge

As more of his systems began to return to normal functioning capacity, he noticed something warm draped across his back. Dino's arm was curled around Sideswipe's back, his hand rested on the Corvette's waist. Sideswipe tensed; Dino's touch felt damn good. He didn't want to disturb it, but he did eventually brush it off, saving him and Dino both the embarrassment.

An opportunity came and Sideswipe had to take it, Dino's waist was bare and open. He crossed his two fingers, and jabbed Dino in the side, hard. The Ferrari yelped suddenly, sitting upright quickly. He took air in and out of his intakes at a rapid rate, turning his help to Sideswipe, who was smirking comically.

"Morning!" He chirruped, also sitting up.

"Why did you do that?" Dino scowled, raising an optic ridge.

"Because," That was all that escaped the corvette's vocal processor, who was still smirking.

"That isn't an answer."

"Because you make a really funny noise when I do it."

"Mmm hmm," Dino bent back each one of his fingers back, making them crack, "So, you sleep okay?"

Sideswipe hesitated, not wanting to be honest.

"Yeah, I slept good, you?" He said quickly, not wanting to produce a totally honest answer.

"I wasn't sleeping, remember? I was keeping watch," Dino replied, sounding slightly nervous. He had fallen asleep at some point, but he wasn't sure when.

"Mmm hmm," Sideswipe mimicked the Ferrari, still with a grin on his face. They both committed themselves to a staring contest again, neither of them wanted to break it.

Nature broke it for them; the sun began to rise, much quicker than what it did back in Washington D.C.. Both mechs turned towards the light, dimming their optics. They stared at the star, whose light engulfed the sky. The light rippled through the clouds, it reminded Dino of ice cream again; this time, of an Exotic Solero. It still reminded him of Sideswipe and his behaviour still, and that made him smile. He wondered if the corvette found this in anyway as majestic as he did, although the bot's normal behaviour suggested that he probably wasn't interested in the wonders of the world.

Sideswipe marvelled at the sunrise, it did indeed seem beautiful to him and it did indeed remind him of ice cream. However he sighed when he remembered he couldn't actually eat ice cream, he could only watch the other soldiers enjoy it when they were on a break or having a get together.

His random side faded back to the true majesty of the moment, the light folding through his body. He glanced behind him discretely, the two shadows behind him were in a familiar position. Sideswipe has seen it many a time in movies he'd watched with Bumblebee or just out of his own interest; two silhouettes, side by side in the sun or the moon light, in love and expressing it. He had an idea, which had never turned out good, he knew that from personal experiences. Sideswipe felt himself shuffle closer to Dino a little, ever so slightly and ever so quietly. He brought his hand closer to the Ferrari's, shaking slightly-.

"That was beautiful," Dino said quietly but suddenly, Sideswipe jumped a little. He sighed and yielded his hand, "Don't you think?" Dino turned his helm to face him, his spark sinking with the expression on Sideswipe's face; he seemed tense, embarrassed, uncomfortable.

"Yeah…it was," Sideswipe answered quietly, not lying but hesitant none the less.

Awkwardness blew through their metal frames, neither liked it and both wanted it to end, neither wanted to end it themselves.

"So, um…how are you feeling?" Dino made conversation, putting both out of their misery. Sideswipe smiled comfortably, sighing again.

"I'm…I feel a little sore but not as mush like scrap as I did last night, you know?" Both mechs smiled, Dino was glad to hear Sideswipe was in better condition than last night, it was a sign of recovery which was what he had hoped for.

"That's good to hear, I'm glad you feel better but do you think you have enough strength for today?" Dino heaved his body from the ground, towering over Sideswipe. He offered his hand to help his friend up, but the cocky mech always refused help in small gestures like that.

"Are you kidding me? I know I've got enough strength for today!" Sideswipe also pushed himself up from the ground, trying to balance himself without his arms, proving fatal for embarrassment, "I just need to-woah!" The Corvette's systems hadn't caught up with his confidence; his skates turned the wrong way, unbalancing him and making him fall before Dino, face first. His engines hummed uncomfortably, he frowned and groaned quietly, "I just need to-."

"You just need to get your balance back?" Dino chuckled and smiled gently, Sideswipe reminded him of a sparkling with the position he was in, a young soul trying to take it's first steps without aid. He offered his hand once more, slightly longing for Sideswipe to take it.

Sideswipe looked directly into Dino's optics, there was an expression he'd never seen Dino have in the time they had know each other which granted, wasn't very long but still, it wasn't one he thought he would never see on the Ferrari's helm. Sideswipe wasn't aware what the 25 faces of Dino all meant, but he was sure there was longing in this one, longing for what though?

Sideswipe didn't know what Dino was longing for, but he knew he was longing for Dino's touch; he took the hand this time, his spark sparking lightly from the satisfaction of the contact. Dino heaved the mech up straight, reacting quickly when he nearly toppled over again.

The corvette could see it coming; he was losing his balance again and prepared for the embarrassment. Yet he didn't fall, Dino had placed his hand firmly onto Sideswipe's abdomen firmly. The touch gave him shivers, that felt so good he couldn't remember when he last felt this, he wanted to be touched more. It was not meant to be, to him, Dino obviously didn't feel the same.

"Maybe you should retract your skates, go on foot for a little while you get used to standing up a little more," Dino suggested with concern, yet Sideswipe looked disappointed, why was what puzzled Dino. Sideswipe wasn't about to look sorry for himself for much longer, he focused on the question and processed his teenaged capacity to moan.

"But I don't like walking, it's boring!" He moaned, his mouth plates pursing out to form something that resembled a pout.

"But, you save more energy walking than you do skating and I think right now, you need to save you energy, do you not?" Dino gave a smart smile and raised an optic ridge, he always was the voice of reason, Sideswipe detested that but knew in the optics of others it was a good thing.

"Ugh…okay," He sighed and held onto Dino's shoulders firmly, while he held Sideswipe's waist firmly, both mechs had two assumptions as to why: for support while Sideswipe converted his leg components; for the sheer thrill of being able to hold the other.

Sideswipe shivered through Dino's touch, it was producing delightful impulses that travelled through his protoform and bounced around his spark. Dino felt the shivers travel through his wires, making him also shiver. He assumed Sideswipe was merely shivering through discomfort; he never liked converting his legs, having feet like everyone else, he despised it. He was probably stiff from the injuries he received yesterday; Dino knew he was still recovering and undergoing such a change than what he was normally used to would make him experience discomfort, but it was better than wasting energy unnecessarily.

Sideswipe flinched as his leg components shifted into place, like they hadn't been moved in eons. He felt himself drop slightly, another reason he hated having feet instead of skates; he was smaller than everyone else, including Dino, who now had to look down slightly to make optic-to-optic contact with the corvette. He smiled at the pout that appeared on Sideswipe's helm, he was using that quite often now. Maybe he was bored or wanted something, it was plaguing on his mind and he was trying to make Dino realise? It was indeed a question, that Dino so desperately wanted answering.

Strike one:- Sideswipe wanted something, Dino felt he knew what it was but he needed two more to prove that theory.

Dino wanted Sideswipe to love him; he knew that he was in love with the silver mech that was so wonderfully perfect. He couldn't find any other words to describe him, but he knew why he could use that word to describe him in the first place.

He found Sideswipe's determination and stubbornness to be somewhat dangerous mix, but that was Dino liked; it could take a while for anyone to break Sideswipe, and he enjoyed having to try extra hard to make him snap and prove that he was right. He loved Sideswipe's figure, his body curved in a certain way that caught Dino's attention, positively. He found the colour silver very sexy, it indicated Sideswipe's personality slightly Dino found. His voice reminded him of Robbie Williams, brash and sexy, not that he was a frequent listener of human audio. Sideswipe's optics intrigued Dino, he was found them so unique he gained pleasure from looking at them. They weren't just the blue colour of his fraction, they seemed to have traces of white extending as curly lines from the lighter centre.

Sideswipe wanted Dino to love him; he knew that he was in love with the red mech that was so wonderfully perfect. He couldn't find any other words to describe him, but he knew why he could use that word to describe him in the first place.

A bitter-sweet feature; Sideswipe hated it when Dino was right, which was indeed most of the time but in the end, he knew it was for the best that the other be right than him. It helped him avoid trouble, he felt Dino had saved his life many a time, whether he wanted to or whether he didn't have a choice was another thing. He loved Dino's pride, it was much like his own; never wanting to reveal their true feelings, burying pain and sorrow. Dino's body curved in just the right way to tick all of Sideswipe's boxes, and the colour was very much the colour that put 'sexy' in Sideswipe's mind. He thought the way Dino constantly blinked more than most other bots he knew did, like he was constantly tense and ready for battle. He loved that sense of paranoia in the Ferrari; he was always alert incase somebody touched him or made contact, for better, or for worse.

Sideswipe yelped slightly as his whole body fell slightly but quickly, his final components shifted into place and he regained feeling in his feet. Not skates, feet, which he despised greatly. He looked up, yes, up at Dino, whom was now taller than him and had the most emotionless expression Sideswipe had ever seen on anyone's face let alone Dino's.

Dino was intrigued by Sideswipe's glare, and in thought, glared back unintentionally. Sideswipe was staring into Dino's optics, in a way that was not harsh, but slightly seductive. Dino blamed the assumption on his longing and personal goals. Sliding his hands off Sideswipe's waist and stepping away slightly, he tuned away from the gaze, ignoring.

Sideswipe's spark ached uncomfortably, he'd intentionally hinted because he thought that was what Dino was doing. A misinterpretation, that may have proved fatal to their relationship just as friends.

Dino recalled how he'd turned away believing it to be a little brash, the way he turned away from Sideswipe. He may have given the impression that he was angry or annoyed at him; the atmosphere was tense, neither liked it and it had to be ended.

"Come on then, lets go," Dino chirruped, gesturing his hand for Sideswipe to follow him. He smiled at the Corvette, whom had perked up slightly from his previous depressed expression. Dino never liked it when Sideswipe was unhappy, because he looked very unhappy when he was.

Sideswipe smiled back, at least Dino wasn't angry at him. Whether he got the hint or not, it was a blessing none the less. He walked closer to Dino with such confidence, he didn't stumble, despite hardly ever walking, with or without them. He was confident and distracted, both reasons the same; Dino was smiling at him.

* * *

><p><span>Part 2<span>

Sideswipe's system froze for a very short space of time, less than half a second. He went from somewhat relaxed and inattentive, to suddenly alert aware of his surroundings. His optics brightened from the shock to his system, from a drop of rain falling onto his helm. The droplet slid down the front of his helm, slipping in-between his plates and trailing his wires.

Sideswipe shivered at the cold sensation, that was stinging his processor and twanging at his nerves. He shook the drip off a main nerve wire but as he got rid of that annoyance, his vision became blurred. Confused, he squinted and adjusted his optics, to no avail. He did feel rather stupid shortly after, and decided not to express the fact he didn't realise it was raining straight away. Instead, he played along with his teenaged behaviour.

"Oh, damn it!" He moaned, hanging onto the first vowel of each word, producing a annoying drone. Dino looked back at the Corvette, whom had been surprisingly quiet for his nature. Though, Sideswipe certainly behaved more when he had a job to do.

"What?" He said, sounding slightly concerned. He stopped in his tracks, turning his body to partly face Sideswipe. He thought Sideswipe had lost a component, you could tell he'd been in a close combat fight, he looked so battered he might just crumble at any time.

"It's raining!" He droned, reliving the tension within his comrade. Dino sighed and turned round, continuing to walk along the clear jungle path.

"No slag Sherlock," He replied, looking back again to stare into Sideswipe's scowling gaze. Dino tensed slightly, he knew Sideswipe didn't like to made be made a fool out of. Damn he wanted Sides to be able to trust him more, passing snob comments like that weren't going to make revealing true feelings about each other any easier. He needed to lighten the atmosphere, and give Sideswipe that confidence back that he confide in Dino, "What? Don't you know the typical weather pattern of a rainforest? I thought you'd been here three days before I came looking for you!" He could see the disgust build in Sideswipe's expression, not at Dino, but at the realisation.

"Wait? You mean it rains _every_ day? I didn't just come here on a bad week?" Sideswipe didn't feel dumb, as Dino thought he did, just annoyed that he'd been recommended for a mission, by his own father, who knew he despised rain, located somewhere were it rained everyday.

"Its because it's so warm in the morning, it always rains in the afternoon," Dino bit his lip, the comment made previously was still hanging onto Sideswipe's processor it seemed. He needed to save them both from an awkward silence, "Hey, come on." He said gently, turning back and walking closer to Sideswipe, to try and increase his confidence, "I don't like it anymore than you, but we have to put up with it at home too, we'll…we'll take it as it comes, huh?" Sideswipe recognised the words from as those of his own, and knew from Dino's small, gentle smile, that they were his words. It was something so little but, it gave Sideswipe a feeling of pride; it made him feel special that Dino had remembered something he'd said.

Dino didn't know whether Sideswipe hadn't noticed, or was deliberately not hiding it, the fact that the bottom arc of his optics had gone a light, girly pink. Sideswipe was embarrassed, and looked astonishingly cute for a mech of his age and social class, to Dino anyhow.

Sideswipe knew he was embarrassed, and showing it. He didn't hide it, he didn't want to. He hated being embarrassed, but knew it might get him somewhere, positively or negatively. His spark sank again, when Dino seemed to quickly move on from their previous, 'quiet' moment.

Strike two:- Sideswipe never blushed and if he did, he always notice and always hid himself, so why show it now?

Dino needed to change to subject to stop himself from showing his anxiety, he could never hide his excitement or happiness or pleasure. Negative emotions he could hide, but not positive. Two strikes in one day, no matter how small. He wanted to ask now, but he wanted it to be perfect; if he and Sideswipe were to confess their love, if it was there, it would be perfect for them. And, he'd promised himself, three strikes, he needed to be certain.

Dino turned away from Sideswipe, but looked back at him, to try and keep Sideswipe's interest, and show his own, subtlety of course.

"Come on then, lets keep moving!" He gestured with his hand outstretched, for Sideswipe to follow him.

Sideswipe groaned, almost snarled, but concealed it to himself in his feet, walking with a stomp. Was Dino that oblivious to his heavy hinting? Maybe he was just ignoring it completely; maybe he'd realised and wasn't interested? He moved his mouth plates into a fake, forced smile, he knew Dino would moan about the awkwardness, he was a sociable bot overall.

Dino was indeed trying to ignore the hints Sideswipe was giving, as to not give in to temptation. He wasn't going to pop the question here, in this environment and situation. He wanted it to be far better, Sideswipe deserved better. He was quickening the pace to make the mission end faster; the sooner they were home, the sooner he could relieve the tension within him.

Sideswipe released his face from the torturing, fake smile as Dino was staying with his back to him. Teenagers are as teenagers do, he scowled at Dino, giving him evils until something seemed off. The Ferrari appeared to be side-stepping, slowly though. As everything came into focus, Sideswipe's abdominal internals tensed.

Dino was side-stepping along a very narrow ledge, beneath it, a large fall between it, and the next area of solid land. Sideswipe kept silent and copied Dino, walking in side-steps, and not looking down. He felt abnormally unsteady from the rain, the ledge and plant growth beneath his feet was well lubricated. He went to hinting subtly again, not at his love for Dino, but at his dislike of the situation.

"Dino, the ledge, it's thinning out!" He spluttered quickly, as did Dino with his answer.

"No slag Sherlock," Dino mentally spanked himself, his sarcastic nature had pulled through once again. Sideswipe growled, showing his denta slightly, but replied more calmly than he intended.

"Will you stop that?" He snapped, but found himself chuckling slightly; if the comment wasn't aimed at him, he would have found it more funny. Dino noticed the humour Sideswipe had found, if it kept him happy, he would continue.

"Stop stating the obvious then!" He found himself laughing too, at Sideswipe's compressed smile. Sideswipe tried not to smile and give in to his temptation to laugh; Primus, he hated his laugh.

"Why do have to go this way anyway?" He resorted to sulking, or trying to.

"Because, if the cons are transmitting a virus, they'll place the source at a higher altitude for less interference."

"But there are two other…high…things here, how do we know they're not in any of those areas?"

"If its not in this area, we won't make the same mistake twice, we can spy on the cons' from this high altitude and find out were they actually are-."

"Hargh!" Sideswipe yelped loudly as one foot slipped, the shock to his system triggered his other leg to steady, and he stayed upright. "D-D-Dino?" Sideswipe stammered nervously, his voice also ridden with fear. He took air into his intakes heavily, and exhaled shakily. He stared at the edge below him, the drop down coming into his view. A 'what if' vision played in his mind, a 'what-if-he-slipped-and-fell' dramatisation, making his fuel tank warm up uncomfortably, "Is it a really, _really_ bad time to say I'm _really_ not too keen on heights?" He gripped his bottom lip with denta, while Dino raised an optic ridge.

"You…are joking, right?" Sideswipe shook his head rapidly, while Dino's mouth slowly gaped wider and wider, "But, you…you jump out of planes all the time whilst going on missions, _like you did with this mission_!"

"Oh no, Ironhide pushes me," Sideswipe said that with a surprisingly normal tone, his optics widening as if it was abnormal for Dino to seem so shocked.

"Oh…kay," He nodded slowly, still with a raised optic ridge and a sickening feeling in his abdomen; he knew Ironhide was no nonsense, but that was just cruel. Dino never normally felt sympathy for people with fears that were petty to him, but he did have sympathy for Sideswipe.

His frame shivering, Sideswipe turned away from Dino. His father always told him never to look down, in which Sideswipe had now realised, it was easier said than done. He groaned in pain and fear as his tank clenched and contorted. Dino could hear the groan, it wasn't Sideswipe's teenager moan, he'd never made this noise before. His sympathy was overwhelming, but he was debating whether it was that, or lust that compelled him to offer his hand.

"Oh Sideswipe!" He groaned himself, trying to appear to just be helping through necessity. Sideswipe turned quickly, glad something was distracting him from the ledge. His gaze followed from Dino's sympathetic expression, which made him smile at the fact that Dino did appear to care for him, down his outstretched arm to the inviting hand, and back up again. Sideswipe was almost glad he was in this position, holding hands was a great way to bring them together. He still looked worried, so Dino wouldn't think there was no need to hold hands, "Come on, take it and just…squeeze it if you get frightened," He said that last bit with caution, not wanting to moment to be ruined by one of Sideswipe's 'that's what she said' comebacks.

The thought never crossed Sideswipe's processor, he was too smitten to care, he felt like a youngling running after it's creators to take their hands. As their hands slipped into contact, pleasure gripped them both. Dino forgot about looking un-sympathising, and Sideswipe forgot there was no ground beneath his feet. He moved to get closer to Dino, twisting his servos awkwardly and losing balance. His expression changed instantly to one of horror, making Dino look puzzled. Sideswipe looked down, as did Dino. Sideswipe's energy transferred to his vocal processors, making him yelp loudly. Dino's energy was drained from his optics, making them go offline, and was transferred to his processor, then darted to his limps, making him clench Sideswipe's hand and then the ledge, they were previously standing on.

Both now dangled from the ledge they had once been walking on, with nothing beneath them within surviving distance if they fell. Dino held the ledge tightly, shifting his slowly slipping fingers repeatedly. His faceplates clenched as pain drove at 100mph up and down his arms, more so in his left arm. Sideswipe was relatively light in comparison to other bots of his age and profession, when you could hold him in your preferred position. With one hand and dangling off a ledge with you spark pounding in you audio receptors, was not Dino's preferred position or frame of mind.

He took deep breaths in and out of his intakes, to keep his frame cool and at normal functioning capacity, so he could hold on as long as he needed to, and prepare him for Sideswipe's expression of fear and desperation. He looked down at the Corvette, who was already looking back, with the nearly the same expression, but with slightly more fear in his optics and the tears that fell from them.

"D-Dino?" Sideswipe breathed huskily, his mouth plates breaking into an expression that truly proved he was more scared than he had ever been in his life. He didn't wait for Dino to reply, he knew he was listening, "For the love of Primus, if you drop me…!" He seemed to squeak the last few words, as another 'what if' scenario played in his mind. Dino's processor began to whir loudly, he dimmed his optics and found a solution, faster than you could say 'Google.'

"I'm not going to drop you, but my arm won't hold forever," He groaned from the increasing aches, indicating to Sideswipe that whatever Dino told him to do, he would have to do it fast. He nodded in understanding, and Dino relayed his instructions. "I'm going to raise my arm and lift you up, grab onto the ledge when you can reach!" Sideswipe nodded again, and Dino lifted his arm, groaning from the pain loudly, "Aye aye AYE!" He cried, even making Sideswipe cringe. He looked up at the ledge and reached out with his free arm, taking it as soon as it was within reach. He left Dino's grip and held to the ledge with both arms tightly, feeling them slipping slowly as Dino had. Returning his other arm to grip the ledge, something had clicked. He couldn't feel his arm, but could move it. Diagnosing the problem wasn't on his list of priorities at that time, he gripped the ledge hard and turned back to Sideswipe, who was, once again, already looking at him for guidance. "There's not enough room for us to climb back up, can you shuffle with your hands to the other side?" He asked with the utmost gentility, to which came a gentle nod from Sideswipe.

Dino moved first, to guide Sideswipe in how to do it safely. The corvette followed, almost perfectly in time until they reached and area with a wider clearing than the ledge. Dino bit his lip and heaved himself up quickly, to try and avoid the returning pain his arm. He slumped across the bed of the rainforest, making dust fly about his frame, to which he briefly and feebly wafted it away with his sore arm. With his other arm, he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and turned to face Sideswipe, who was struggling to pull himself up from the shock of previous circumstances. Dino crawled over to the drop, and offered his well hand to Sideswipe, keeping the other tucked beneath him.

Sideswipe's expression turned to sympathise with Dino, he offered his hand but his expression showed pain and suffering; his optics were tinted with a slight red, energon resting along the lower ridge of both his optical units. In pain maybe, but Sideswipe could sense sympathy in both of their sparks. How, he didn't know, but took the hand and held it tight. In one pull, he yanked Sideswipe from the ledge, aiming to no particular place, just wanting to get him out of danger. Where he landed seemed to make his arm, not a priority.

Sideswipe went momentarily blind from the force at which he was pulled, but his senses still remained conscious and he felt himself land on something of a similar size, and shape, to him. The contact instantly made his optics come back online, and instantly bring into view something wonderful to Sideswipe, he couldn't help but smile, and made no effort to hide it.

He'd landed on top on Dino, making them both surprised, and secretly amused. It was perfect for both of them, they were in contact, and close together. Dino now smiled with a glee that didn't go unnoticed. As casually as he could, Sideswipe broke the silence. He wanted it to be broken, he wanted to tell all, here and now. Dino was happy, and their prides had vanished, it was perfect.

"Hey Dino," He said, but somewhat revealing his smitten feeling, and he realised that. He concluded 'what the hell' and proceeded to rest his chin on Dino's chest plates, still smiling and staring into his optics.

"Hey," Dino said, just as smitten back. He didn't want to fight the urge to stroke his helm, yet his mind told him no. He enquired why, silently but angrily. The number three blurred in his mind, he'd promised himself that number, no more no less. Also he wanted it to be in a better environment and situation that the one they were currently in, if he was going to pop the question. As if on cue, a sharp pain shot back up his arm, flicking through all his wires and raging through his spark. "Oh!" He cried, feeling Sideswipe's contact leave him momentarily. However short, the lack of contact seemed to make it worse, he snarled strongly, gritting his denta to control his screams. Then Sideswipe made contact again, holding his aggravated arm gently, although it didn't feel aggravated anymore. He was almost embarrassed, at the fact that he was so smitten, that even a touch from the one he loved so, was enough to distract him from pain. The one he loved, wasn't feeling the love so much.

Sideswipe was ticked off, a rarity for him. He always complained about things but never felt anger over them. Surely Dino wasn't that proud to see that it was a positively perfect moment for them? That he had feelings for Dino and desired to share them? Maybe he did realise, and didn't feel the same way, and wanted to change the subject before it was made really awkward? But Sideswipe knew Dino never showed pain, let alone fake it. The hurt was real, and Sideswipe would do anything to help, even if he was ticked off with Dino; he still loved him.

"Guess its my turn to look after you now, huh?" He said as normally as he could, but Dino sensed a hint of sweetness in his voice. He smiled while he breathed through the pain, and earning a smile back made it hurt considerably less. Sideswipe didn't want to look away from Dino, but turned to the injured arm, and pondered what to do.

Dino couldn't help but smile more through the pain, but quickly contained himself; Sideswipe's judgemental nature would tell him he was faking. The Corvette was looking over Dino's arm, and pulling the cutest expression he'd ever seen him do, although it was probably only Dino that saw the adorableness of it. He cringed when Sideswipe made contact with the wires between his torso and arm, looking over, he could see the source of his problem. The main connection had been stretched, with some coils ripped from their rightful place. Sideswipe could see it too, but was more aware of what to do than Dino was.

"Here Dino, grab my arm," He said normally, with a now blank expression. Pride had consumed him once more, from his previous 'ticked-off-at-Dino mood. He no longer desired nor possessed the will to confess his feelings for the other mech. Dino could see Sideswipe was ticked off, and so help his arm firmly, as not to anger him further by disobeying him.

"Sideswipe, wh-." Sideswipe knew Dino would doubt him, and didn't let him finish.

"I'm gonna cut the pain receptor to your left arm." He said quickly, glancing around for something sharp to cut the connection with.

"Sides-." He didn't even get to finish the name.

"Just shut up for a minute and stop acting like you know best for a change!" Sideswipe found a sharp stone and took it in hand, and without looking at what he was doing (he was frowning at Dino), he cut the connection. The Ferrari yelped a little, but a pain, and that of his loose connection, settled. He was numb, but only to the pain, he could still move the arm. He push himself up with his right arm, still moving his left to make sure there was no more damage done. He smiled at the results.

"Thanks Sideswipe-."

"I do listen to my Dad, ya' know?" Dino was surprised at the sudden outburst, but knew the reason for it.

"I didn't say you didn't-."

"Oh whatever!" Sideswipe groaned and stood, beginning to walk away, but to where. Dino wasn't sure whether to be more calm and have Sideswipe say the problem, or handle his teenaged moments as Ratchet did, he seemed to use both, with a little playful name calling.

"Hey! What's brought this on, Gears-wannabe?" Dino said normally but with a slight chuckle, which overall didn't help Sideswipe's mood. The Corvette tensed from the insult, biting his bottom lip hard, getting a light taste of his own energon. He turned to face the other mech as he spoke.

"Just…oh Primus! It's just…YOU! Dino recoiled at his address, but retaliated in anger driven by sadness.

"Me! What on earth have-. What the frag have I done?" Sideswipe recoiled this time, pondering over his answer. His pride had regenerated, preventing him from revealing the true answer.

Dino didn't notice the lightening flash through the rain and the thunder that followed, and didn't notice Sideswipe had. The silver mech's frame bolted upright, his optics widening and his mouth hung open. He wasn't focusing on anything in particular, he was no longer optic to optic with Dino. His breaths were heavier, and his servos shook slightly. This sudden change was also peculiar, even Sideswipe's mood swings were never this fast.

"Sideswipe?" He questioned the mech, but earning no response.

A second clap of lightening streaked across the sky, and Sideswipe's attention was drawn to something. His helm quickly turned towards the lightening, and he stared were it had struck, wrapping his arms around himself, as if to protect himself from it. He was afraid of it, regardless of how he acted before, Dino was obliged to help. He took a step closer to the quivering mech, bringing his arms out in an inviting fashion.

"Sideswipe?" He said again, this time with response. Sideswipe turned to Dino, glancing quickly at his open arms, and back to his optics. He remembered how he'd spoken to Dino before, and guilt showered over him with the rain when he saw his expression; he'd forgotten all about it, forgive and forget, and for that, Sideswipe was immensely grateful. His pride had disappeared again, he felt the urge to hint once again and began to step closer to Dino's inviting arms.

The Thunder came, and made him leap into those arms, holding on tight to his frame. Dino was surprised, from the sudden contact, and the scream that had come from Sideswipe. The fear struck him again. His bottom lip quivered as the tears rolled down his cheeks from his still sore optics, he'd done a lot of crying today, just one of those days.

"Dino, I don't care where you take me just get me away from this!" He cried suddenly, burying his face into the taller mech's chest plates. Dino really wasn't sure what to say, nor do at this point, even though it had been clearly stated. He couldn't move them anywhere with Sideswipe clinging to him, he needed to calm down first.

Dino wrapped his arms slowly around the sobbing mech, jumping himself when the next lightening strike shone through the sky. He help Sideswipe close, so he couldn't hear the lightening. Their contact and their embrace: Dino tired from the pleasurable contact and leaned his helm against Sideswipe's gently; Sideswipe smiled slightly through his fear at the returned embrace, his crying ceased, and the thunder sounded more like an applause. The world applauded at them both over coming their pride enough to make such contact with each other, and not give a damn.


End file.
